Начертательные руны
Начертательные руны- это магические символы, вырезанные на предметах для получения конкретного эффекта. Начертательные руны используются в различных целях и обеспечивают уникальными эффектами предметы, на которые они были нанесены. Начертательные руны刻字印 were magic symbols carved into an object to perform a specific effect. Inscription runes served a variety of purposes and provided unique effects for the objects they're inscribed upon. Механика Начертательные руны могут быть физически вписаны на поверхность объекта с помощью инструмента, вроде ножа или другого острого предмета. Также начертания могут быть внедрены магически на более широкую площадь; при использовании последнего метода руны также могут быть спрятаны от взгляда и сохранить тайну, что делает этот способ идеальным для засад против врагов. Начертания рун необратимы и, следовательно, будут оказывать воздействие на рассматриваемый объект, даже если инструмент изначально не был магическим. Inscription runes could be physically inscribed onto the surface of an object using a tool, such as a knife or other sharp object.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 The inscriptions could also be emplaced magically over a broader area; when the latter method was used, the runes could also be hidden from sight at will to maintain secrecy, making them excellent for ambushing opponents.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 The inscriptions were therefore permanent and could have lasting effects on the object in question, even if the tool was originally non-magical. Так как руны не требуют использования магической силы, маг способен зачаровать оружие целой армии, используя её минимально. Кроме того, простой процесс их создания позволяет при необходимости довольно быстро добавлять их. Начертания могут быть активированы изначально или мысленно, даже если пользователь не имеет магической подготовки. Because the runes do not require the use of magic power, a mage could enchant the weapons of an entire army even at their weakest. Likewise, their simple creation process allowed them to be added fairly quickly when needed.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 The inscriptions could be activated innately or mentally invoked, even if the user didn't have any magical training.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Существуют различные типы начертательных рун. Среди них называют ускоряющие руны, увеличивающие скорость человека либо объекта, общие усиливающие руны, повышающие остроту и силу оружия, и запечатывающие руны, что могут отрезать волшебную силу некоторых заклинаний. Существуют также следящие руны, при активации рисующие в уме красную линию к конкретной цели. There were various types of inscription runes. Among them included acceleration runes to increase the velocity of a person or object, general enhancement runes to increase the sharpness or power of weaponry,The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 or sealing runes that could cut off the magic power of certain spells.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 There were also tracking runes that drew a red line towards a specific target in mind when activated.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Пользователи *Эллука Часовщица *Ирина Часовщица *Гумилия *Мэйрана Блоссом Галерея Books= GiftJuliaMansion.png|Mayrana using inscription runes in Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Появления *The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue (первое упоминание) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Ссылки es:Runas Inscritas